El conquistador de Dragones
by Dayana Blackthorn
Summary: El suelo estaba manchado con sangre caliente, "está muerto" llore de miedo. La escena que se presento fue la más horrible que alguien se pueda imaginar, cogieron la cabeza de toothless y la empezaron a unir al cuerpo de hipo cosiendo alrededor de los hombros. -¡EL CONQUISTADOR DE DRAGONES!-gritaba Alvin, toda su gente reía, mientras nosotros llorábamos en silencio.


El conquistador de dragones

**Nota: esta idea surge después del último capítulo de la serie de ****Dragons: Riders of Berk.**

Hipo

Nadie se lo esperaba "la calma antes de la tormenta" en la mañana fui a pescar con toothless, entrene a los dragones como siempre y toda la aldea se fue a dormir, nada extraño.

Empezó a llover fuego, nos atacaban dragones. –Esto no puede estar pasando- cogí a toothless y empezamos a atacar –Alvin!- grite con fuerza, toothless le lanzo una bola de fuego, derivándolo, pero no me di cuenta de que 2 dragones nos perseguían, entonces paso lo inevitable, toothless cayo y cayo

Me tomaron de los brazos.

-no pude estar pasando- toda la aldea estaba en llamas, mi padre estaba atado a un poste, con 2 cadenas pesadas para no soltarse, mire a los chicos estaban llorando les habían cortado la cabeza a sus dragones.

Mire a Astrid a los ojos, ella estaba aterrorizada, por primera vez en mi vida la vi con terror en los ojos.

- Estoico!- me tomo del cabello- tengo a tu pequeña puta, la hare gemir de placer como la puta que es!- mi padre intento zafarse pero lo tenían bien sujeto y Alvin reía con fuerza.

Los hombres de Alvin me tomaron con fuerza y me arrancaron la ropa.

Y entro en mí con una bestialidad brutal, las envestidas eran fuertes y dolorosas, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, pero eso no fue suficiente, como si quisiera que mi dolor fuera más grande me obligaron y a mi padre vernos a los ojos mientras él estaba violándome.

Escuche los gruñidos de toothless en intentar zafarse, Alvin dio una orden que incluso todo el dolor de mi cuerpo desapareció. –Cortarle la cabeza al dragón- uno de sus oficiales decía que era muy valioso para matarlo pero no le importo.

-NOO!, POR FAVOR!- grite, Alvin me dio una fuerte estocada y salió de mi, podía sentir la sangre y el semen corriendo por mis glúteos.

-Así que la perra aun puede hablar- un fuerte puñetazo hizo que casi perdiera la conciencia, pero para mi mala suerte no fue así.

Vi como el cogía una espada "la espada de mi padre" y con una estocada le cortaba la cabeza a mi mejor amigo.

No grite tal vez por el asombro o mi voz ya no podía mas, pero me quede en silencio, viendo como se regocijaban del triunfo.

La sangre de toothless me alcanzo manchándome las manos de sangre.

Alvin me miro y sus guardias me sujetaron.

-No te preocupes, muy pronto estarás unido a tu amigo- el rio con fuerza, pude ver a mi padre, luchando como un loco por liberarse, y a mis amigos, con una mirada les dije a todos que lo sentía y que les apreciaba.

Alvin aun con la sangre de toothless en la espada me la puso en el cuello y después nada.

Astrid

El suelo estaba manchado con sangre caliente, "está muerto" llore de miedo.

La escena que se presento fue la más horrible que alguien se pueda imaginar, cogieron la cabeza de toothless y la empezaron a unir al cuerpo de hipo corriéndola alrededor de los hombros.

-¡EL CONQUISTADOR DE DRAGONES!-gritaba Alvin, toda su gente reía, mientras nosotros llorábamos en silencio.

-¿que nos pasara a nosotros?- me pregunto la pequeña niña con voz baja.

-espero que nos maten- cerré los ojos, si vivíamos todo sería un infierno.

-matad a los hombre, coged todas las mujeres que quieran-

Al padre de hipo le encajaron 3 veces la espada en el corazón, y aun así seguía peleando, Alvin se acerco a él y le susurro algo al oído pero no pude oírlo, los gritos de Brutilda intententando proteger a su hermano, pero fue demasiado tarde, la sangre brotaba de su boca.

Mire a mi izquierda y Patán estaba moribundo en el suelo, no pude ver más por que unas fuertes manos me sujetaron, nos arrastraban a los barcos, y pude ver que algunas mujeres eran violadas, maldije ah Alvin por todo lo que pasaba.

Lo último que vi de la isla fue el fue el cuerpo de hipo con la cabeza de toothless.


End file.
